Tokyo Ghoul: :rebellion Chapter2
by MellowFires
Summary: Derek meets Touka again, but this time, it's under different circumstances... AU. Hints of rape included.
Tokyo, 20th Ward, 3 years ago.

Derek leaves his class and gets out his bag filled with his packed lunch. He gets out the rice Shinohara gave him and some wasabi and skewed fish. He gets out a spoon and starts to eat his rice.

"Why are you still eating with a spoon?"

Derek looks up and sees Touka again. He puts down his spoon, closes his container and puts it back in the bag.

"What is it," Touka asks, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm…I'm just sorry for what happened before."

Touka, surprisingly, hugs him. He feels weird but just embraces it.

"It's okay," she mumbles, "it's okay." She breaks out of the hug and puts her hands on his arms. "Listen, I've been doing something, something that I want you to know."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you later just, follow me." Touka grabs hold of his wrist and brings him to the back of the school.

"What do you want to show me? Is it some-"

Derek is interrupted by someone grabbing hold of his neck, putting him in a sleeper hold. Derek looks up at Touka to see her smirking evilly.

"Sorry, Derek, but I can't let anyone know that I'm a ghoul. Send him away, Ayato."

Derek slowly passes out, as his vision fades away.

Derek wakes up in what looks like an abandoned factory. He's tied up to a post, like a dog.

"Welcome, Derek. I guess it was **you** who killed my father."

Derek looks up to see Ayato, Touka's brother, standing above him.

"What the fuck did you do to me," Derek asks, frustrated.

"We've done nothing to you, Derek. Not yet, anyway. As I was saying, since you killed my father, not going to lie, I'll give you kudos for that. But, you did something that angered me. You threatened to tell the CCG that we were ghouls. So, we had our source in the CCG make a fake profile for us, saying that we moved out. Touka apparently told her best friend that she left, but she would be coming back.

So, we kidnapped you. It's just so that we know you won't snitch."

"Why am I tied up to a pole?"

"Just so that we can make sure you can't escape. Oh yeah, and heads up, we shaved all your hair off, just because, you know? Soooooo….. I'm going to go, you just enjoy your stay here! Hehehe, 'cos he's going to get tortured."

"What?!" Derek tries to wriggle out of the ropes, but it's no use. He's stuck. Ayato walks out of the door and closes it, while Derek hangs his head. Someone kicks the door down. Derek lifts up his head to see a black haired man dragging in a tray of selected weapons. Scalpels, whips, chains, screwdrivers, power drills.

"Okay, so what do we have here," the man says while examining Derek. "Okay, so you're just a regular human. Well, I'm done with making artificial ghouls, let's destroy a human!"

"What do you mean, artificial ghouls," Derek asks the man.

"Well, I'm a doctor who was put by some organization to make an artificial ghoul so that they could join Aogiri, a group of monstrous ghouls with incredible power, who plan on taking over all of the wards in Tokyo. So, someone found someone called Rize Kamishiro with a college student named Kaneki Ken. Someone crushed them in rubble so that the only way to save Kaneki was to put in Rize's organs to make him an 'artificial ghoul.' The worried look on his face, oh! It made me crack up!"

"You amoral bastard," Derek mutters.

"Well, enough of Kaneki, let's focus on you. So, what do you want, the power drill? Or something else?"

Derek hangs his head again and says, "Do what you wish."

"Very well. Power drill it is!"

A buzz sound starts to fill the room.

"AAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Dum de dum de dum, dum dum dum," the Doctor hums.

The day after.

Derek wakes up to water flying straight at his face. Derek looks up and sees Ayato spraying him with a hose.

"Wake up!"

Ayato looks on the floor and sees Derek's clothes ripped off.

"Guess it's easier for the next guy."

"What do you mean, dickhead?" 

"Well, the next guy coming in likes….. butt stuff."

"So he's… gay?"

"Yeah. Luckily, he does it when you're unconscious, well hopefully. For some reason, he doesn't care if you want it or not, he still does it. But, he's going to beat you to a bloody pulp before he… you know…"

"Rapes me?"

"Yeah. Anyway, good luck to you." Ayato walks out of the door and shouts, "Take it away, he's all yours!"

Loud stomp sounds fill the room. Derek looks up.

"You crazy mother-" Derek is hit in the face with a bat. Derek then sighs.

"Just do it already."

8 minutes later…

A tentacle is on the floor next to Derek's bent over body.

"That was fun," says the heavily muscled man. "Hopefully, I'll see you next time, Derek."

Derek turns around and sits on the floor, tears flowing down. Suddenly, his heart skips a beat. The tears stop flowing. He stops crying. Derek just thinks about himself. About what just happened to him. He's lost his wellbeing, his overwhelming thoughts, his sense of emotion, and more importantly, he's lost his dignity.

As the man leaves, a woman with a bag with one container of food kneels onto the ground, gets out chopsticks and prepares to feed Derek. She picks up some rice and puts it in front of Derek's mouth.

"Eat," she says.

Derek opens his mouth slowly and the woman puts the rice straight onto his tongue. Derek slowly chews the food. She gets out a can of grape flavored Fanta, opens the can up and puts the edge of the can onto Derek's lips so that he can have something to drink.

"T-thank you," Derek says to the woman.

She nods and carries on feeding Derek.


End file.
